


Principal Skinner Goes To Rest

by CannedTins



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, hes dead jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedTins/pseuds/CannedTins
Summary: Principal Skinner meets with Edna Krabappel after school. Edna's been dead for a few years already. Skedna (Skinner/Edna)





	Principal Skinner Goes To Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm "Rev. Tim Lovejoy" from Fanfiction.Net! I'm just reuploading stuff here!!

Seymour Skinner studied the desk at his office. It was already 3:45 PM and all the students and staff had long gone home. The principal himself stayed out of habit and didn't pay attention to the clock. He never noticed how quiet it could get when everybody was gone. Skinner picked up a book from his desk and--

 

"Seymour."

The principal jolted out of his seat, expecting his mother (who would not have driven all the way to school anyhow) or Chalmers (whom he already saw leave, and rarely called him by his first name).

No, it was neither of those but Edna Krabappel, an old flame of his, standing at the front of his desk.

"E-Edna? Um..." Skinner re-adjusted the contents of his messy desk and stood up, "what...what brings you here? I haven't seen you in so long."

Edna chuckled, "No, Seymour, you must have. Are you telling me you haven't noticed the signs? And the fact that I'm semi-transparent..." she waved her hand in front of Skinner, who continued to stare in awe.

The principal shook his head, making sure he wasn't just seeing things, "Well, you, er, haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"You'll see. You'll have to come with me," she held out a hand, "but don't think it's anything beyond escort."

Skinner took her hand, "Of course not. I've missed you, but I-I've somewhat gotten over the relationship troubles."

The two walked out and Skinner felt a warmth over him, perhaps from finally having some contact with Edna since her death, or perhaps from something else.

"So, what is it like...wherever you are now?" Skinner asked, still holding his former fiancee's hand.

Edna chuckled again--Skinner missed that laugh of hers. "Oh, it's not bad. God's a pretty okay guy, and I've met Maude too. A little jealous, but she understands how it is," Edna looked at the ceiling, "Not too much has changed, huh? How's life here lately?"

"You know, you're happier than you were in life. I don't necessarily mean that as a bad thing, of course!"

"No, I agree. It's sort of a catharsis or something. Meanwhile, Maude, well, she's kind of the scary type but I don't blame her. She left way too early."

Skinner nodded, taking it in.

The two stopped at the front doors, Skinner looked to Edna. "Well, what do you say? It should be time to go." Skinner blinked, "Y-yes, of course. But why together?" Edna only smiled.

The two walked through the doors.


End file.
